


Aspettando una risposta

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Era irritante svegliarsi alle quattro del mattino solo per accorgersi che sì, ancora nessun messaggio.Quella dannata ragazza, mi ha alterato l'orologio biologico.Seung Gil richiuse gli occhi, abbandonando il cellulare sul comodino, e si rigirò nel letto abbracciando il suo cane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sul serio nessuno aveva scritto su questa coppia??? DDDD: AO3, mi deludi, e io che speravo in te T____T  
>  Beh, ho rimediato è.é  
> Qui la coppia non è effettiva effettiva, ma ho in mente uno pseudo-seguito *ehm*. Devo dire che è /estremamente/ difficile entrare nella testa di Seung Gil =____=  
> Quanto a una questione, per così dire, temporale... Il magico internet mi ha informato che ci sono 8 ore di differenza fra Italia/Spagna e Corea u.u  
> Gli sms sono in inglese per mia sperimentazione personale u.u perdonate se ci sono errori xD  
> (Ma poi il cane di Seung Gil ha un nome? DDDD:)

"Goodmorning! How are you? I'm here in Barcellona, today is the day! All the skaters look great, but I hope to see you next year ;)"

Seung Gil _odiava_ quella ragazza. Non solo perché continuava a scrivergli tutti i santi giorni, ma anche perché sembrava evidentemente incapace di rendersi conto di quanto poco risultava opportuna con certe uscite.  
_Lui. Aveva. Fallito._  
E una cretina che glielo ricordasse sempre, con la sua telecronaca del viaggio a Barcellona per vedersi la finale del Gran Prix, era l'ultima cosa che gli servisse per ritrovare la concentrazione e riprendere ad allenarsi.  
Seung Gil scagliò quindi il telefono sul tavolo, evitando come sempre di rispondere.

***

"Yurio is in first place! Do you believe he broke Viktor record??? Amazing! Goodnight :*"

Era _estremamente_ notte in Corea, non che la cosa in sé gli importasse davvero, ma quel dannato telefono l'aveva svegliato ed era tutta colpa di quella dannata di una italiana.

***

"Goodmorning! How are you? I'm so excited to see the final-final! And tomorrow is my turn, brrrrr! >///<"

... Se quella ragazza si aspettava degli auguri di buona fortuna, si sbagliava di grosso. Quanto alla finale, ovviamente, l'avrebbe vista in streaming. Aveva intenzione di studiare i suoi futuri avversarsi molto meglio della volta precedente.

***

"YAY! I hope to see you at the banket, but of course is not possible, so... I'll send you all the photos! Eheheh maybe you see them tomorrow, huh? Goodnight :*"

... Ma perché quella stupida si ostinava a scrivergli anche se lui la stava evidentemente ignorando? Ma che aveva fatto di male per meritarsi il trillo del telefono ininterrotto dalle quattro alle cinque del mattino, per delle foto che non avrebbe mai visto?  
(In dormiveglia, mentre cercava di riaddormentarsi, gli sovvenne il pensiero che forse poteva anche spegnerselo, il telefono. Forse. Insomma, era ormai un paio di settimane che questa tizia gli scriveva minimo due volte al giorno, no? Però adesso era tardi. E lui stava già dormendo. _Forse_ ).

***

"Seung Gil, qualcosa non va?"  
Il suo coach lo riportò alla realtà in modo brusco, e Seung Gil si rese conto di essere rimasto fermo e imbambolato in mezzo alla pista per almeno un minuto buono. Scosse la testa, come infastidito da se stesso, e tornò a bordo pista per prendere il cellulare e controllare.  
Ancora nessun messaggio.  
(Ma beh, oggi aveva la gara, no?)  
Con uno sbuffo irritato, Seung Gil poggiò il cellulare e tornò al proprio allenamento.

***

Era irritante svegliarsi alle quattro del mattino solo per accorgersi che sì, ancora nessun messaggio.  
_Quella dannata ragazza, mi ha alterato l'orologio biologico._  
Seung Gil richiuse gli occhi, abbandonando il cellulare sul comodino, e si rigirò nel letto abbracciando il suo cane.

***

"I WIIIIIIIIIN! I REALLY WIN!"

Seung Gil scosse la testa e gettò il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza.  
( _Certo_ che aveva vinto. Aveva seguito mica per niente la diretta).  
"Andiamo, è ora della passeggiata" disse al suo bellissimo cane lupo, alzandosi dal divano e prendendo il guinzaglio.  
Mentre usciva di casa, non riuscì a cancellare un sorrisetto soddisfatto dal volto, e cercò di autoconvincersi che fosse solo un'espressione d'affetto per il suo cucciolo.

***

Ancora due giorni di silenzio, e la cosa lo stava irritando da morire.  
_Forse si è resa conto che non le rispondo mai, che lei ha evidenti manie da stalker e ha deciso di lasciar perdere e curarsi prima che sia troppo tardi._  
"Seung Gil, sei distratto!"  
Il suo coach riuscì a riportarlo di nuovo alla realtà e Seung Gil grugnì, indispettito dal suo stesso comportamento idiota.

***

"Sorry if I didn't text you, but now I'm home! Yay! Internet is such a great thing <3 Goodnight! ;)"

Seung Gil, gli occhi ancora mezzi appannati dal sonno, sorrise senza nemmeno rendersiene conto e tornò a dormire. Se fosse stato cosciente, molto probabilmente avrebbe riconosciuto la sensazione come "sollievo".

***

"Ehy, goodmorning! I know it's impossible since you never answer me, but if you want to celebrate a right Chrismas here in Italy, you only have to come! Ahah I'm sorry, but Michi bring Emil home so I think of you <3"

... Quella scema si aspettava davvero che lui mollasse tutto e si precipitasse su un aereo solo perché si sentiva sola a Natale, festa che per altro lui non aveva mai celebrato?  
Seung Gil rimase per alcuni istanti a fissare lo schermo del cellulare, inebetito, prima di metterselo in tasca e uscire di casa.

***

"You know, you actualy might answer me. Even if you have to tell me to stop texting you. I'm sort of sad... Goodnight :/"

"You can't go to bed."

"... Oh? Your first answer??? And why I can't go to bed??????"

Il suono d'attesa del cellulare che squilla lo stava rendendo leggermente nervoso, ma Seung Gil ovviamente fece finta di nulla e si limitò a stringersi di più la sciarpa attorno alla bocca.  
"... Pronto?"  
"You have to pick me up. I don't know where I am... Uhm, well, at the airport, of course."  
Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio, in cui Seung Gil immaginò Sara digerire la notizia.  
"... EH?!?!"  
... Beh, era stata lei ad invitarla, giusto??? Che aveva da fare quel tono così sconvolto, ora??? Se avesse dovuto tornare indietro solo perché stava scherzando, come minimo si sarebbe fatto rimborsare il biglietto!  
"You invite me" rispose, a bassa voce, interrompendo gli scleri telefonici della ragazza.  
Ci fu altro silenzio.  
"I'm coming" rispose infine lei, e Seung Gil riagganciò con un sospiro. Dopo di che, lasciandosi finalmente andare, sorrise, tenendo sempre la sciarpa sollevata sul viso.  
Non gli rimaneva che aspettare.


End file.
